As is well known, it is often desirable that the sound produced by a musical instrument be sensed and the sound reproduced with a different characteristic such as a higher volume.
With a stringed instrument such as a guitar, for example, various types of systems have heretofore been suggested and/or utilized for picking up the produced sounds and then reproducing them at higher volume. Included in such arrangements have been guitar pickups of the magnetic type positioned to detect variations produced by the strings of a guitar and generating electrical signals in response thereto.
Prior systems, however, while utilizing RF frequencies for transmission of signals after developing of the same by pickup coils, have not been successful in utilizing RF frequencies as a part of the pickup technique. The use of such a technique, however, has the advantage of substantially eliminating hum due to 60 hertz line frequencies and facilitating the maintenance of separate signals for each string of a multi-stringed instrument such as is the conventional guitar.